Ghosts
] Ghosts are a frequent topic of conversation/obsession on My Brother, My Brother and Me. It is still debatable whether or not the brothers actually believe in ghosts or just enjoy making goofs about them. In Episode 126: Blast My Cache our three brothers have a Real Talk about ghosts. Justin is quick to stated he had not seen a ghost before and didn't believe in them, Travis had not seen one before and states that he believes hat in places where very bad things happen there is a lingering Bad Energy but did not believe in ghosts in the EMF readers being able to detect ghosts . In Episode 389, it is strongly confirmed that while there is confusion as to what exactly ghosts are, they do believe in them. While Ohio is for lovers, Virginia is for ghosts/ lovers that killed each other violently.Episode 126: Blast My Cache In the first episode of My Brother My Brother and Me the TV show, Dorms and Ghoulsmashing, they handle the case of a viewer concerned about how to deal with their dorm possibly being filled with haunted objects. In this they consult with local Paranormal investigators in Huntington, WV. and then visit an antique store to find some haunted objects. Ghosts are the center of a popular running goof called Haunted Doll Watch, in which Justin reads off Ebay listings of haunted dolls. In episode 193 of the podcast, the brothers create a song called "Fugue The Brotherhorns" about a ghost horse named Paul Revere written by their almost fourth brother Lin Manuel Mirandahttps://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=860921549193&id=156195014444203 Fugue the Brotherhorns What exactly are ghosts? Newer ghosts are wireless, older ghosts are attached to walls via a chord.Episode 389: Horseboneology What ghosts actually are varies from brother to brother. In episode 126, Travis believed that ghosts were the electricity in your body, while the other brothers strongly disagreed with this. However, Travis afterward stated that he did not believe in ghosts so this argument may be discounted but it is still valid. Justin believes that your body is a prison to ghosts, like an egg is trapped in a shell. The ghosts are just in there and when you die they leave. Travis believes that we are all haunted and the ghost is piloting the flesh body. We are the ghosts. (I'm gonna be real here, I didn't put down the reference and it has been months since I wrote this so I can't remember. It's probably 389 or 402 so I'm citing both). He also can believes ghosts can die. Each time a ghost dies and comes back they are 1% smaller but also 1% denser, and also more delicious. Once a ghost eats a bunch of other ghosts they get a lot more dense. Can be Immortally wounded. Episode 177: Juicy Crust https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0teXo8wa_o Types of Ghosts: # Regular Ghosts # Double Ghosts # Triple Ghosts # Quintuple ghost (God) # Wireless Ghosts: New ## Squishy: Wet ghosts that can get into your phone and help you solve crimes. Cannot get in if the phone is waterproof. # Wired Ghosts: Old, have to be attached to the wall to go # Car ghosts: Electric cars are especially haunted. # Doll ghosts # Orbs? (no relation to the horse) # Oh Fuck There Are So Many Ghosts What can they do? * Certain ghosts can charge electronic devices and might be * Wet Ghosts go into non waterproof phones and solve crimes * Car ghosts power cars (?) * They may give off Boy EnergyMBMBaM The TV Show Ep. 1 Dorms and Ghoulsmashing * Can be busted * Can die * Fuck There is no such thing as a piano ghost, a piano which is haunted by a piano which was violently murdered. A human ghost may haunt a piano though.Episode 402 Face 2 Face: That Good Hot Dog Syrup Can be killed by casting "cure" on them, according to Travis, a Nerd. Notable Ghosts * A Ghost You Can Fuck Every Night, sold on Extremerestraints.comExtreme Restraints (not actually sold on extremerestraints.com the brothers are frequently liars.) * Marvin, the crime clown References: Category:Topics Category:Article stubs Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Ghosts